ADICTA A TI
by HinamoriSakura21
Summary: Mi nombre Sakura Haruno vivo con mi familia cerca de la playas de California pero mis padres unos de los mayores empresarios del planeta saldran de viaje, apesar de que soy mayor de edad me cuidadn con mucho esmero ahora me haran mudarme con mi tio ( en realidad no es mi tio es el hermano adoptivo de mi padre) que vive en Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

DisclaimerNaruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia me pertenece

Pairing:

SASUSAKU

Advertencias:

AU (universo Alternativo) y Lemon

Fanafiction MA

_**ADICTA A TI**_

**_Capítulo 1_**

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno(19 años) vivo en california hoy me mudare a casa de mi tío su nombre Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 21 años no recuerdo muy bien su rostro en realidad no viene de visita desde que se mudó hace como 9 años, se preguntaran porque me mudo con el si soy mayor de edad , bueno mis padres son demasiado sobre protectores ,y ahora por negocios van a tener que viajar durante un año y si quiero tener dinero cada mes tendré que mudarme con él y continuar mis estudios en Seattle. _

_-Sakura cariño ya estas lista-dijo mi madre al abrir la puerta de mi habitación. _

_-Si ya casi...- cerrando mi cuarta maleta. _

_-No deberías llevar tanta ropa solo te irás durante un año. _

_-No lo haría si no me obligaras a ir me a vivir con él- bajando las escaleras mientras los sirvientes bajaban las maletas. _

_-Sakura...ya habíamos hablado de eso - tomándome del brazo. _

_Al cabo de un rato me dejaron en el aeropuerto donde me despedí de mis padres y de mí querida california y sobre todo mis queridos amigos que me habían ido a despedir. _

_-Cuídate mucho, y no olvides llamarme para contarme como es la escuela por haya-dijo mi mejor amiga Ino al momento que me abrazaba. _

_-Lo prometo en cuanto llegue te hablo - la abrase procurando no derramar ni una solo lagrima. _

_-No llores Ino por lo menos en vacaciones podremos ir a visitarla- dijo Tenten tomando del brazo a Ino. _

_-Pero que dices tú también estas llorando- dijo mostrándole un espejo. _

_Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír al verlas peleando como siempre lo hacían en verdad las iba a extrañar; después llego el... sus manos me rodearon mi cintura abrazándome fuertemente, conocía a la perfección esas manos durante 2 años me tomaban de la misma forma y ahora ya no las tendría conmigo durante un año quizás el más largo de toda mi vida pero aun así no quería que me vieran triste... tendría que despedirme con una gran sonrisa. _

_-Te voy a extrañar más de lo que podre soportar-dijo susurrándome al oído. _

_-Sa...Sasori no digas eso…-volteándome hacia él, sin despegar sus manos de mi cintura. _

_-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte hacer esto pero...-me miro con la mirada triste. _

_-Lo sé...pero solo será un año y volveré a tu lado-lo abrase del cuello me acerque a el nuestros labios se rozaron hasta que fundieron en un beso apasionado un beso de despedida el más doloroso. _

_Minutos después ascendí al avión donde ocupe mi asiento, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ahora podía llorar sin lastimar a los que estaban junto a mí; varias veces la azafata se acercaba a preguntarme si me encontraba bien pero al ver que no respondía se iba. Al cabo de unas horas el avión aterrizo, no sé cuanto estuve llorando pero lo más seguro era que tenía los ojos hinchados pero no me importo; tome mis maletas busque en mi bolsillo la dirección de mi tío, tome un taxi que dio un pequeño tour por la ciudad y llegamos a un edificio realmente elegante con vista al mar, ahí era un edificio de puros departamentos, tome el ascensor su departamento estaba en el piso 10 me dirigí hacia su puerta , toque el timbre y cado de dos segundos me abrió él, no estaba segura que fuera mi tío; era un chico realmente atractivo, parecía acabado de bañar el agua aun corría por su torso, su cabello el cual era negro al igual que sus ojos que me miraban de manera penetrante, traía una toalla en la cintura. _

_-...Sakura...entra...-dijo recargándose en la puerta cediéndome el paso_


	2. Chapter 2

DisclaimerNaruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia me pertenece

Pairing:

SASUSAKU

Advertencias:

AU (universo Alternativo) y Lemon

Fanafiction MA

_Capitulo 2_

_Entre con torpeza al departamento aun no podía creer que iba a vivir con él durante un año. Su departamento era muy amplio había una sala negra de piel enfrente de una pantalla de plasma, junto a la sala había un terraza que tenía una hermosa vista, la cocina y el comedor se encontraban en el otro extremo; las habitaciones juntas con el baño enfrente._

_-Esa es tu habitación ..-dijo en tono frio señalando la habitación la cual tenía la puerta cerrada._

_-Gracias ti...-No pude completar mi frase ya que se había caído una de mis maletas; por lo cual el accedió a levantarla._

_-Sakura no me llames tío...solo dime Sasuke-dijo levantando mi maleta._

_-Está bien ti... oh no...Sasuke...- dije torpemente, era la primera vez que me ponía tan nerviosa frente a un chico no podía concebir que hubiera un chico tan guapo._

_Segundos después entre a mi habitación era más pequeña que la que tenía en California, al entrar se notaba una ventana mostraba la parte trasera del edificio no era una vista hermosa pero por lo menos podía ver el atardecer, junto a ella había un escritorio donde coloque mi laptop, aun costado había una cama de tamaño matrimonial y en frente de ella estaba el armario el cual se veía demasiado pequeño para toda mi ropa._

_Encendí mi celular al parecer mis amigos me extrañaban más de lo que pensaba, Ino habia dejado 20 mensajes, Tenten 15 y Sasori 25 en los cuales me decía que me amaba, que no importaba la distancia y que le hablara en cuanto viera sus mensajes. Me coloque el manos libres y le hable primero a Sasori que se notaba realmente desesperado al no saber nada de mí._

_-Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien?- dijo desesperado_

_-Tranquilo…Estoy bien...si no me paso nada en el vuelo...- trate de sonar lo más entusiasta posible para poder tranquilizarlo._

_-Es bueno escucharte…todavía no pasa ni un día y ya te extraño.- dijo más tranquilo._

_-Yo también te extraño más de lo que crees pero voy a estar bien mañana inician las clases en la universidad y estaré ocupada así que no tendré tiempo para deprimirme- dije mientras acomodaba mi ropa en el armario, mis zapatos y accesorios._

_-Está bien te creeré ya que tú nunca me has mentido...por cierto ¿como es tu tío?- dijo con más curiosidad de la esperada_

_- Mi tío...- No sabía que decirle, el solo recordar su mirada, su cabello húmedo, su cuerpo húmedo hacia que me sonrojara y que mi corazón se acelerara-...pues supongo que como todos...aun no lo he tratado_

_-Si es lo más probable... oye por cierto Ino está más desesperada por hablar contigo no dejo de llorar después de que tomaste el avión- dijo en tono burlón_

_-Jajaja...nunca cambia si en un rato más le hablo._

_-Sakura te amo...no lo olvides mi niña te amo te amo- en su voz se notaba mucha tristeza al escuchar sus palabras mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

_-Yo también te amo...- fue lo único que pude decir las lágrimas y el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta me impedía seguir hablando._

_Después de casi tres horas de acomodar toda mi ropa en el diminuto armario, salí a buscar algo de comer a la cocina. Al llegar a la sala lo vi a mi tío sentado viendo la televisión, traía unos jeans negros con una playera azul sin mangas._

_Me dirigí hacia a cocina, abrí el refrigerador me prepare un sándwich y me serví un poco de jugo. Me dirigí a mi habitación para comer más a gusto._

_-Sakura...- dijo en tono frio sin voltear a verme._

_-S... ¿Sí?...-dije nerviosa aun no me acostumbraba a su voz, la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre hacia que mi corazón se acelerara._

_-Tus papeles de la Universidad están en la mesa- dijo_

_-En serio...gracias ahorita los reviso- me dirigí a mi habitación a dejar la comida y volví hacia la sala y me dirigí a la mesa del comedor._

_-Ya dejaste de llorar- dijo susurrándome al oído_

_-Yo…yo no estaba llorando-di un salto al escucharlo como había llegado tan rápido, tome los papeles y fingí leer._

_-No te asustes solo soy yo. -dijo en tono burlón; me tomo de los brazos, sus manos eran grandes, se posesionaron de mi con tal firmeza que era capaz de rendirme ante el en esos momentos._

_-Eso ya lo sé Sasuke...- trate de sonar tranquila, pero al sentir su pecho contra mi espalda aceleraba más y más mi corazón._

_-Al parecer ya no tienes los ojos hinchados como los tenías en la tarde...-dijo mientras me volteaba hacia el sin soltarme._

_-Eso fue...por...- dije aún más nerviosa la tranquilidad que tenia se había esfumado es solo un instante .Tomo mi rostro con su mano haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran._

_-Los extrañas ¿verdad?-dijo sin apartar su mirada._

_-...si y mucho extraño a la torpe de Ino y tenten con sus...y Sasori. Su voz, sus abrazos...sus besos...-Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir , no la podía contener , había guardado toda esa tristeza y ahora el con solo una pregunta me ponía así, hacía que le mostrara otra parte de mí._

_Por alguna razón no podía mentirle, su mirada veía atreves de mí, me abrazo cuando vio que no dejaba de llorar, coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho así estuvimos como diez minutos en lo que dejaba de llorar._

_-Tengo una idea para que no extrañes tanto a tu novio- dijo levantado de nuevo mi rostro._

_-Que...quieres decir con eso...-Dije más tranquila, su mirada me envolvió, acerco sus rosto hacia el mío, podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, rozo sus labios contra los míos...pero solo se limitó a darme un beso en la mejilla._

_-Por ahora lo dejaremos así...- dijo con voz seductora al momento que se alejaba de mi rostro- Tengo que salir llego al rato..._

_Tomo sus llaves y se fue... me sonrió de despedida. Al escuchar el portazo desperté del trance en que me había dejado, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, ¿cómo es que estaba pasando esto? ¿Cómo sucedió tan de repente? solo fueron alguna de las cientos de preguntas que comenzaron albergar en mi ahora confundida mente; y lo peor me había dejado llevar por mi debilidad hacia él y sobre todo a la tristeza producida a la soledad que sentía en ese momento._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Ha pasado un solo día de mi llegada a Seattle y podría decirse que me han pasado las cosas más inesperadas entre ellas ha sido mi acercamiento con mi tío, quien estuvo a punto de besarme y yo no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Pero lo que no logro concebir es que no haya podido dormir de solo pensar en él. Ahora constantemente me preguntaba si no tuviera a Sasori y Sasuke no fuera mi tío ¿le daría una oportunidad?_**

**_Hoy comienzo la Universidad espero no llevarme más sorpresas, a pesar de que aún tenía mucho sueño para despertar; me levante de la cama, tome mi toalla que estaba junto al armario; cuando me dirigí al baño note que la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se encontraba abierta; se encontraba aun dormido, se veía tan perfecto tan indefenso, su rostro tan relajado no había visto tal perfección en un hombre. Después de unos minutos me bañe con agua tibia, deje que callera por mi espalda; necesitaba estar lo más relajada posible para las clases y quitármelo de la mente. Me puse unos jeans blancos, zapatos bajos, una blusa roja sin mangas, me amarre mi cabello. Tome mi mochila, guarde mi celular, mi cartera y tome las llaves del apartamento._**

**_Cuando salí Sasuke aun seguía dormido, supongo que regreso muy tarde anoche; así que no notaria que había salido. Tome un taxi que me llevo directo a la Universidad; era un día soleado, se sentía un brisa refrescante, quizás mi estancia no iba a ser tan desagradable Seattle era una ciudad hermosa, y sería mejor que disfrutara mi estancia. Entre los papeles que había dado Sasuke se encontraba un croquis, comencé a revisarlo ya que la escuela era demasiado grande y podía perderme, comencé a caminar sin darme cuenta quien había en mi camino; por lo cual choque con un chico rubio, era casi tan alto que Sasuke, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules._**

**_-Lo...lo siento- dije _**

**_-No te preocupes solo fue un accidente- dijo de manera amable esbozando una gran sonrisa- Oye ¿tu eres nueva cierto?- dijo inclinándose hacia mí._**

**_-Si mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-_**

**_-Mucho gusto Sakura - dijo extendiendo la mano- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- estrechando nuestras manos._**

**_Naruto se ofreció a mostrarme la escuela, me enseño la manera de llegar a cada una de mis clases, incluso las rutas de salida, me mostro la cafetería, el GYM, la biblioteca, incluso la sala de los prefectos y la dirección._**

**_-bueno Sakura espero que te este pequeño tour te sirva- dijo satisfecho_**

**_-Gracias Naruto...me va a servir de mucho...ya que eres el primero que conozco...dije aliviada ahora no me iba a perder. De repente unos brazos abrazaron mi cuello asustándome ya que no conocía nadie en ese lugar aparte de Naruto._**

**_-¿Porque te vas sin despedirte?- dijo Sasuke susurrándome de nuevo al oído, perecía que ya era una costumbre hablarme de esa forma._**

**_-Oye teme que le haces a mi amiga Sakura-dijo el joven rubio exaltado mientras lo señalaba._**

**_-Tu amiga...- dijo en tono cortante, acerco más cara a la mía- ...por qué no me esperaste para venir juntos a la escuela- dijo ignorando a Naruto que se encontraba quejándose._**

**_-No sabía que venias a la misma escuela...aparte no quería despertarte...- dije nerviosa, ahora comprendía que él era la única persona capaz de cambiar mi estado de animo de esa forma._**

**_-Pero si quieras observar como dormía o me equivoco...-dijo, abrazándome con más fuerza._**

**_-No lo hice intencionalmente...para la otra cierra la puerta- dije apartándome de él, pero mientras más quería alejarme, más fuerte me abrazaba._**

**_-Creo que desde ahora la tendré que cerrar ya que tengo una huésped muy curiosa-dijo irónicamente, esbozando una media sonrisa-y no sé qué podría hacer después._**

**_Era la primera vez que me sentía tan furiosa con alguien como se atrevía decir esas cosas, no sé qué se creía o que es lo que tramaba pero no iba a permitir que me hiciera dependiente de todo lo que él representaba._**

**_No sé como pero tenía que mantener mi distancia durante un año._**

******_-No me digas que vives con el teme Sakura-pregunto Naruto con mucha curiosidad más de la que me hubiera esperado. No le respondí después de todo lo que había dicho Sasuke creo que dejaba más que dicho; comenzamos a dirigirnos a las aulas._**

**_La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían llagado unos se encontraba sentados y otros recostados sobre el césped, solo unos cuantos nos volteaban a ver con escepticismo en la mirada._**

**_-Acaso no me vas a soltar nunca-dije molesta. Sasuke no dejaba de abrazarme sino que se acercaba más y lo peor es que me estaba gustando._**

**_-Si entiende que solo lo hago para que no extrañes tanto a tu novio...-dijo en tono seductor._**

**_-Sasori no es de esa tipo de chicos que se la pasan abrazando-dije usando todas mis fuerzas para deshacer su abrazo._**

******_-Esperen no entiendo -dijo el joven rubio deteniéndose en frente de nosotros- Sakura chan ¿tiene novio?!_**

******_-Así es se llama Sasori-dije lanzándole una mirada a Sasuke._**

******_-Entonces porque te abraza el teme? -dijo Naruto que parecía aún más confundido._**

******_-Pregúntale a él...- me aleje de ellos dirigiéndome a mi primera clase. Naruto tenía razón ni yo misma sabia por que la hacía, solo me dijo que tenía una idea para que no extrañara a Sasori, no puede ser acaso el intentaba...no eso no es verdad tenía que detenerlo si así fuera._**

**_-Teme!Regresa explícame que es lo que está sucediendo!- Grito Naruto, al parecer Sasuke no le hizo caso porque aun seguía gritando._**

******_Sasuke decidió seguirme manteniendo su distancia, llegue a tiempo a mi clase tome mi lugar junto a la ventana, a mi lado había una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro largo y sus ojos eran blancos._**

**_-Hola- dije tomando mi asiento_**

**_-Hola tu eres Sakura ¿verdad?- dijo la oijperla_**

**_-Así es...pero ¿como sabes eso?- pregunte extrañada no recordaba tener un letrero sobre mí que dijera "Soy Sakura la nueva"._**

**_-Es que mi novio me dijo que compartiríamos clase-dijo con una tierna sonrisa._**

**_-¿Tu novio?_**

**_-Si Naruto...- se puso revisada tanto que parecía que se desmayaría en ese momento-...me acaba de llamar y me conto sobre ti._**

**_-Oh ya...-dije aliviada- Así que Naruto es tu novio..._**

**_-Hinata Hyuga- extendiendo su mano hacia mi- Ojala seamos buenas amigas_**

**_-Mucho gusto Hinata...-estreche su mano con firmeza- seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien._**

**_Mi prefecto era un hombre alto, no puedo describir su rostro ya que la tenía tapada por una máscara, daba la impresión de tener sueño ya que en la primera clase solo se dedicó a leer, ni siquiera nos prestaba atención. En mi siguiente clase sí que fue aún más extraña el profesor tenía una especie de traje verde se la pasaba hablando sobre el poder de la juventud, era un hombre demasiado entusiasta incluso más que el propio Naruto._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

_Las clases transcurrieron con mucha tranquilidad, conocí a mucha gente unos más extraños que otros, entre ellos estaba el hermano de Temari, Kanguro quien traía junto a él un muñeco una especie de títere que daba miedo. Temari es una chica rubia, de ojos azules es amiga de Hinata y solo comparto con ella tres clases, a pesar de aparentar ser una persona seria, tiene gran conocimiento sobre la moda, me había contado que su madre es diseñadora y su padre era productor de una disquera. También conocí a Gaara primo de Temari, tenía cierto parecido a Sasori solo que él tenía los ojos verdes, tiene una tatuaje en la frente, es un chico callado pareciera que le cuesta socializar._

_Al termino de las primeras clases nos dirigimos a la cafetería, tome un charola y fui directo hacia la comida en verdad me moría de hambre._

_-¿Otra vez problemas con la comida?- dijo Temari dándole un beso a un joven, el cual le correspondió._

_-Es demasiado problemático tener que decidir entre dos de mis platillos favoritos.-dijo el joven de tez morena ojos negros de apariencia despreocupada._

_-Sera mejor que te decidas pronto porque nosotros también queremos comer- Al cabo de unos minutos se decidió y se dirigieron una de las mesas._

_Tome mi comida y una soda me dirigí junto con Hinata hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Temari y su novio quienes se habían sentado uno enfrente de otro, tomé asiento junto a Temari y Hinata en frente de mí._

_-Ella es Sakura es nueva - dijo la joven rubia volteándome a ver_

_-Hola Sakura soy Shikamaru Nara cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo- extendió su mano estrechándola con la mía_

_-Gracias Shikamaru lo tomare muy encuentra- abrí mi soda_

_-¿Que te ha parecido la escuela Sakura?- pregunto la ojiperla_

_-Es más grande que mi antigua escuela y los profesores son un poco extraños-_

_-Es normal al principio te parecerá extraños pero te acostumbraras- dijo la joven rubia._

_Después de un rato se escuchó el sonido de unos tacones por toda la cafetería, era una chica pelirroja, de minifalda negra y top azul, dejando muy poco a la imaginación._

_-¿Quién es ella?- preguntando_

_-Es la zorra de Karin- respondió Temari_

_-Temari!- dijo la ojiperla_

_-Es la verdad Hinata...Sakura debe saber con quién no tratar_

_-Hinata!- grito Naruto abrazándola con emoción dándole un beso en los labios provocando que la ojiperla se ruborizara .Que envidia les tenía en ese momento, al verlos recordaba a Sasori._

_-¿Donde esta Sasuke? Pregunto Shikamaru terminando su comida_

_-Sasuke esta con la odiosa de Karin- dijo sentándose junto a Hinata _

_-Otra vez -dijo Shikamaru_

_-¿Acaso ellos son novios?- no era porque me interesara mucho pero si eran novios, no tenía por qué abrasarme y ahora si podría quitármelo de encima_

_-No- dijo Sasuke sentándose junto a mí- nunca andaría con una chica como ella_

_-Eso es verdad...el teme no tiene tan malos gustos_

_-Acaso estas celosa- dijo Sasuke acercándose a mi cara_

_-Claro que no...Yo ya tengo novio...aparte solo era curiosidad- aparte mi rostro del suyo_

_ -¿Cómo es tu novio Sakura?-pregunto la ojiperla_

_-Mi novio...es...-dije volteando a verla, comencé a platicarles como era Sasori incluso parecía que me faltaba palabras. Mientras hablaba más de mi novio puede notar que el rostro de Sasuke se tornaba muy tenso. Pero aun así prestaba atención a cada una de mis palabras._

_-Oye teme quita esa cara parece como si te estuvieran torturando- dijo Naruto_

_-Cállate dobe...-Sasuke se levantó y se fue. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto._

_Al termino de las clases, me dispuse a tomar un taxi para regresar a mi nuevo hogar pero antes de que pudiera ascender, Sasuke me tomo del brazo llevándome con el hacia el estacionamiento, causando la sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en nuestro camino._

_-Suéltame!- dije tratando de zafarme de mil maneras pero era imposible. De repente se detuvo en seco, en frente de una hermosa motocicleta negra._

_-Te soltare si regresas conmigo a casa...-me ayudo a subir no tenía otra opción, tenía que recuperar mi brazo; lo tome de la cintura, pude notar lo ancha que era su espalda, a pesar de que me molestaba mucho sentía que a su lado nada malo podría pasarme._

_Al llegar al apartamento, abrió la puerta lentamente cediéndome el paso, la cerró con tan sigilo que ni siquiera lo había notado._

_-¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo en la escuela? -me gire hacia él, se encontraba recargado en la puerta con la mirada distante._

_-Te refieres a...-levanto el rostro, separándose de la puerta lentamente, se dirigió hacia mí, no sabía que hacer mi cuerpo comenzó a retroceder mientras más se acercaba, chocando con la pared, coloco sus manos contra la misma dejándome acorralada-...esta forma...-su voz era cautivadora, acerco su rostro hacia el mío dejando solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia, dejándome sentir su respiración._

_-S...si porque no les dijiste que eras mi tío- dije nerviosa por más que trataba de estar en calma me era imposible, el solo tenerlo cerca hacia que latiera mi corazón a mil por hora._

_-Por qué en realidad no soy tu tío y lo sabes- recargo su cabeza en mi hombro-...solo lo somos de nombre..._

_-Lo sé pero...- no entendía que es lo que me estaba pasando ¿Acaso el no me veía como una sobrina? ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ¿En verdad quería verlo como un tío?_

_-Sakura...-levanto su cara- ¿aun extrañas a tu novio?...-dijo al momento que con su mano quitaba un mecho de mi rostro._

_-Yo...yo...-no sabía que responder, si la pregunta se refería si en este momento lo extraño le diría que no ya que estaba ocupando el 99.9% de mi atención, mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil parecía que estuviera siendo hipnotizada por su mirada. Comenzó a sonar mi celular, lo saque de mi pantalón._

_-No contestes hasta que respondas mi pregunta- tomo mi mano donde tenía el celular._

_-Si es mi madre se va a preocupar mucho si no le contesto- después de esas palabras me soltó, pero aun no dejaba su posición. Abrí mi celular y en efecto era mi madre._

_-Sakura ¿cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien? ¿Te gusto la nueva escuela?- dijo emocionada_

_-Si... estoy bien...-trate de sonar normal o eso es lo que intentaba; Sasuke comenzó a recorrer mi cuello, respirando sobre mi.- llegue bien te mande un correo_

_-En serio lo revisare y ¿la escuela?..._

_-Es...esta genial...ya tengo varios amigos y...-comenzó a elevar su rostro hacia mi oído_

_-Nerviosa...-susurro con voz seductora y provocativa_

_-Te encuentras bien Sakura...-pregunto mi madre preocupada- te escucho rara_

_- Estoy bien...No te preocupes no me pasa nada-_

_-Esta Sasuke contigo quiero hablar con el...-_

_-Si en seguida te lo comunico- le extendí el celular - te habla mi madre...- hablo con mi madre con mucha tranquilidad sin embargo aún no se alejaba de mí._

_-No te preocupes cuñada yo la cuidare muy bien- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. Me dio el celular, al momento que me roba un beso, sus labios se posesionaron sobre los míos, pereciera que los deseaba tanto, me beso de una manera tan increíble y perfecta como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-No! - grite empujándolo dándole una cachetada-...No te atrevas a besarme de nuevo...- me retire a mi habitación mas furiosa conmigo misma que con él, no era que el hecho que me molestara el beso si no lo que llegue a sentir; algo que ahora me confundía sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sasori._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Ha pasado un mes desde entonces, en las noches Sasuke estaba presente en mis sueños; a pesar de todo ese tiempo no podía olvidar ese beso tan maravilloso y perfecto. Aun intentaba tomar mi distancia para no dejarme llevar por el deseo que me provocaba su presencia; sin embargo me era imposible en especial en las mañanas que no importaba las veces que intentara escaparme para irme a la escuela, en ocasiones me encerraba en mi habitación o en el baño, incluso robaba mis trabajos devolviéndolos cuando llegábamos. Por consecuencia provocaba la sorpresa y así mismo el descontento de muchas de sus admiradoras que podría jurar que eran más de la mitad de las estudiantes; entre ellas Karin la líder de todas ellas o eso es lo que aparentaba, quien me odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo.**_

___**La rutina de ir a clases, salir con mis nuevas amigas hacia que mi estancia en Seattle fuera más fácil de lo que creía, incluso mis extraños profesores hacían la escuela más divertida. Temari tenía razón solo era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme a lo bueno que sería vivir aquí.**_

_**El camino hacia la escuela siempre se me hacía realmente corto en especial cuando iba con él, al subir a su motocicleta lo abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza por temor a caerme, había ocasiones recargaba mi cabeza sobre él, sabia que estaba mal hacerlo pero tenerlo tan cerca hacia que el deseo de abrazarlo fuera más grande que cualquier otra cosa.**_

_**-¡Hey Haruno!- dijo una voz arrogante y molesta. Justo cuando tengo examen a primera hora tengo que soportarla de nuevo.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Karin?- dije cortante deteniéndome en seco frente a ella que como siempre vestía de manera poco convencional. Una semana después de mi llegada noto el especial interés de Sasuke sobre mí y desde entonces no deja de molestarme y mucho menos de amenazarme.**_

_**-Decirte que si no te alejas de Sasuke de una vez por todas lo vas a lamentar-mirándome con superioridad.**_

_**- Y si no lo hago que….- dije retándola ya estaba harta de sus constantes amenazas; cree que no la había intentado durante un mes entero pero el seguía aferrándose a mi como una sombra y yo me había acostumbrado a sus acercamientos que parecían contenidos durante un mes como si esperara una respuesta mía.**_

_**-Si Karin ¿qué va a pasar?-dijo una voz proveniente de tras de ella.**_

_**-Eso a ti no te importa- volteando a ver al chico de tras de ella.**_

_**-¿Gaara que haces tú aquí?- lo reconocí al momento que Karin se había hecho aún lado para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él.**_

_**-Ya estas advertida Haruno- dijo al momento que se retiraba pasando junto a Gaara fulminándolo con la mirada.**_

_**-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar acaso no tienes examen- ignorando a Karin.**_

_**-Es verdad nos vemos Gaara…- dije mientras me alejaba corriendo, me de dirigí hacia mi clase por fortuna el prefecto Kakashi no era el hombre más puntual del mundo. El examen no fue tan difícil que creía incluso Kiba un chico alto de cabello despeinado y que casi no prestaba atención termino rápido.**_

_**-¡Sakura-chan!-dijo el joven rubio que venía corriendo hacia mi esquivando a todos lo que se cruzaran en su camino.**_

_**-Hola Naruto…-**_

_**-Oye dice… Hinata que te espera en la biblioteca… para…Terminar… su trabajo…- dijo con esfuerzo tratando de recuperar el aliento.**_

_**-Gracias… justo la estaba buscando- dije aliviada ya que me había ahorrado buscarla por toda la escuela- Podrías decirle a Sasuke que puede regresar a casa que me quedare hasta más tarde y que no me espere.**_

_**-Claro Sakura-chan pero se lo diré mas tarde ya que no comparto clase con el dentro de una hora –**_

_**-Está bien… nos vemos…..-dije volteando hacia dirección a la biblioteca.**_

_**-O otra cosa...- dijo tomando mi brazo – po...podrías decirle a…Hinata –chan que la amo….y que…la espero donde siempre- estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.**_

_**-Si yo le digo – estaba sorprendida era la primera vez que lo veía asi de nervioso**_

_**Llegue a la biblioteca estaba casi completamente vacía. Hinata estaba junto con Temari en medio de las mesas .Tome asiento enfrente de ellas que ya habian empezado con el trabajo.**_

_**-Perdón por la tardanza-**_

_**-No te preocupes acabamos de empezar – dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa en el rostro**_

_**-Es cierto aparte no hay prisa por terminarlo, lo vamos a entregar la próxima semana- concluyo Temari.**_

_**-Por cierto Hinata antes que se me olvide dice Naruto que te ama y que te espera en el lugar de siempre….-mis palabras la dejaron más que ruborizada, no me sorprendía su reacción ya que siempre se ponía asi cuando se trataba de Naruto.**_

_**-Ese Naruto siempre tan romántico verdad Hinata …-dijo guiñándole el ojo poniendo aún más nerviosa a la pobre de Hinata que si seguía asi se iba a desmayar.**_

_**-Ya déjala Temari si provocas su desmayo nunca terminaremos el trabajo- dije en tono burlón.**_

_**-Está bien… en lo que Hinata se recupera vamos a buscar los libros que nos faltan- dijo levantándose –Sakura podrías buscar estos – dándome una lista del nombre de los libros- lo más seguro es que estén por halla en lo que busco los demás – me levante de mi asiento dirigiéndome hacia los estantes que se encontraba al fondo de la biblioteca.**_

_**Mientras más me adentraba a la biblioteca comencé a escuchar la plática de unos chicos, sus voces me resultaban familiares, si no mal recordaba, la voz firme y gruesa era de Jugo y la otra voz era de Suigetsu los compañeros de clase de Sasuke que estaba junto a ellos platicando. La verdad es que no quería escuchar absolutamente nada pero me era imposible ya que uno de los libros que estaba buscando estaba justo atrás de ellos.**_

_**-…esa chica Haruno -dijo Suigetsu. Estaban hablando de mi pero porque yo que tenía que ver en la conversación de ellos.**_

_**-Solo la estoy utilizando…-dijo Sasuke de manera fría y cruel**_

_**No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando es no podía ser el Sasuke que yo conocía o que creía conocer, me estaba utilizando eso no podía ser cierto debería haber un error en todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero mis pensamientos no me dejaban reaccionar adecuadamente.**_

_**-De seguro ya cayó en tus redes- dijo arrogante Jugo.**_

_**-Si…solo basto un beso para que callera rendida a mis pies- Al oír sus palabras sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, apreté con fuerza los libros que tenía contra mi pecho para evitar caerme. Regrese a hacia donde se encontraba Hinata que ya había recuperado su color.**_

_**-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- me pregunto preocupada al ver mi como mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro sin cesar.**_

_**-yo….yo…no me siento...Bien…les importaría si me fuera…..-ya no tenía la fuerza para hablar, solo quería salir de ahí no quería encontrarme con Sasuke.**_

_**-Sakura…. Está bien podemos terminarlo mañana- dijo Hinata mostrando una tierna sonrisa. Eso era lo mejor que me gustaba de Hinata no preguntaba si no era el momento , era una chica muy discreta, al igual que Temari ya que sabían perfectamente cuando era mejor no preguntar nada.**_

_**-Tranquila nosotros nos ocuparemos –dijo Temari.**_

_**-Gracias….-deje los libros en la mesa, tome mis cosas. Salí de la biblioteca los más rápido que me permitían mis piernas no me percate quien se encontraba en mi camino solo quería salir de ahí. Al llegar a la calle tome el primer taxi que encontré disponible.**_

_**-A donde la llevo señorita. –**_

_**-Lejos…lejos de aquí….-dije con un nudo en la garganta, lo único que quería era desaparecer no saber nada del mundo solo necesitaba estar sola.**_


End file.
